There exist several methods for installing an additional electrical outlet box in an existing wall. Most of these involve cutting a hole in the wall large enough to attach an electrical outlet box to a stud or other existing structural member and attaching a metallic or plastic box to the stud. Such installations pose the problem of having to cover the installation with an oversized cover. Additionally, the retrofitted outlet box may not be installed in exactly the position desired because of the need to attach it to an existing stud.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/178,402, files Oct. 24, 1998 and copending herewith, describes a low voltage wall mounting device that comprises a frame, an integral reinforcing flange that fits into a rectangular hole in a wall and two flags which are rotated by front mount screws for grabbing the rear surface of the wall and securing the mounting device to the wall. This copending application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such an arrangement permits installation of additional low voltage mounting devices or boxes at any location on the surface of a wall. Additionally, the hole cut for installation is approximately of the same size as the inserted box, making the use of an oversized cover plate unnecessary. This copending application suggests, but not describe, that, "the flange or device wall may extend deeper into the building wall and have the inside enclosed to provide a box". The copending application, does not however address the issue as it relates to the more conventional electrical or "working" boxes that are used as outlets for electrical current that must include a closed rear portion that admits electrical wiring through appropriate apertures that incorporate wire or cable-retaining devices.